The Angel And The Devil
by Reoki Is An Artist
Summary: After the second life, all of the S.S.S return to the afterlife, but with teenage kids. When trouble arises, Natsuko has to find a way to stop the danger before hell takes over. I don't own Angel Beats at all, and I can only take credit for my own idea's and oc's. P.S There are some spoilers. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this Fanfiction.Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Natsuko POV

The alarm is the first thing I hear when I wake up is my alarm clock.

The beeps progress, and when I feel more awake, I slam the off button, not wanting to here the beeps.

"Yuki, we have to get up. We have to meet up with the rest of the S.S.S at 11:00," Yuki is my roommate, and my BFF. I probably wouldn't be who I am now. Well who I was when I was alive.

Yuki groans in response. Usual, and predictable. What she doesn't know is I'm going to be unpredictable.

"Get out of bed Yuki, or your going to regret it really badly,"I fish out a small DVD and place it inside our DVD player. I cover my ears, and press 'play'. Out comes Niko's horrible singing voice singing Alchemy, and I know how much Yuki hates off key singing. She wants to be in GirlDeMo so badly, but it basically kills her when something is off key.

" . . !" Yuki rolls out of bed back into the bathroom, and, for real, stuffs her face into the toilet. I turn off my torture device. I can only imagine how pissed Niko and Yuki are, or will be.

"Yuki!C'mon, we have to get to that meeting soon, it's 10:00!" Her head still is in the toilet."Dammit, I killed her," I murmur. I took her head out of the toilet (EW!) and get ready for the meeting.

-30 Minutes Later-

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSUKO!?" I stand there giggling so hard as I reach for the doorknob and open it, ignoring Yuki's question.

"You wouldn't wake up, and I recorded it on a DVD, just for times like this," All I get from Yuki is a mocking stare." Wake up on time, or I promise you that you will regret it, like I said before," I lock the door behind us to make sure no one tries any dirty tricks, and we head toward the principal's office

-At The Principal's Office-

" Ok, so let's start. First off, we need a new meeting place. It's getting too small for the whole of us,'' Yurippe stated. Some one the older members gasped, but all I feel like doing is making a joke, but that would probably get me killed.

" We could use the GirlDeMo practicing room. It's SUPER large, and even the GirlDeMo members can attend them!" Yui exclaims

" Mom, you already do! Plus the whole band attends them, so don't make excuses for them **not** attending meetings, cause we ALL know you do," Yuki said. I swear sometimes she's just being stupid, turning down the best ideas, especially when they are about technical stuff. I elbow her, and she elbows back. It's like our communication without speaking, but it only works sometimes.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea Yuki, but let's talk about more important matters," Yuri smiled, and stared at Yuki.

"Well, what is it?" Fujimaki asked. I didn't realize that almost everyone was sitting on the floor. The table in the center of the room broke a long time ago. That many people sat on it. Why would Yuri put off such an important topic?

" We need a new vocalist and guitar player for GirlDeMo!" Iwasawa replies. That instant Yuki jumps up and lands on top of me. She probably just wanted to stand up, but Yuki is a strange girl, and she does a lot of things girls could only dream of.

She FINALLY decides to get off of me after Iwasawa tells us all about how we need someone who can sing American songs in English. That was a big problem, as we only listened to Japanese songs. I didn't think anyone else but me knew American songs, but all those 'other people' were boys, so it was kind of up to me to decide if I wanted to do it. There also had to be someone to do a guitar, which I didn't know if it was the electric or acoustic, so i laid off on that one too.

" It would be my honor to help GirlDeMo out!" Yuki said aloud.

" Yuki, I know this means a lot to you, but can you try to not drag me into this?" I ask. I know I'm going to regret even trying to ask.

" But since I can only play the guitar, I would like to also bring in Natsuko to sing," Yuki ignores my question. Sometimes I think she does these things just to annoy me. I mutter a small curse, and Nico laughs lightly. He always seems to get what I feel. Kaiko, his BFF, is always bringing him into stuff he doesn't want to do. I get it completely.

Yuki grabs my hand, and pulls me up. I softly grunt, then try to put on a smile. I guess being in GirlDeMo could get me out of fighting situations, but Yurippe said that HandSonic was a pretty good weapon for fightning, and she might wan to keep me from being in GirlDeMo, but Mom also has HandSonic. Yurippe will probably let it slide. I think.

-Chapter One Complete-

 _A/N_

 _Hi everyone! Thanx for reading my new facfiction. It was really hard getting the story started. It took me about two weeks to realize I could make the first chapter vague and stuff. There will be more action very soon, and some of the event in Angel Beats! will also occur in this story also. Also, I will update this story weekly, and probably on Fridays. Its the one day of the week I don't have to do anything at all. Lastly, tell me what I can improve. I'm always looking for opportunities to improve, so I would really enjoy suggestions!It helps me write better. Anyways, remember to follow/favorite this story and me to get more awesome updates. Bai!_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuko POV

Today doesn't feel like a regular day, not that the afterlife isn't weird enough, but it didn't feel right.

"He's going to be so mad when he finds out when you are listening to the song again," Yuki warned. I nodded.

"I think Niko and Kaiko are catching on. Do you?" I asked. Yuki nodded. I sighed. I couldn't let them know that secret. If they did, my soul would be obliterated, and I would cease to exist. Carfully, I placed my ear buds in my ears, put on the song 'Unravel' and walked toward our meeting place.

Niko POV

"When are those two coming? God, sometimes I think they are just so god damn slow.." I moaned. Kaiko light blue hair ruffled and shined in the light of the sun.

"We only got here a few minutes ago, Niko, give it a rest, " Kaiko laughed. I wish people would just be on time!

"Looks like we decided to join you guys," Natsuko joked. I smile that the intended humor, but I'm really worried for her, even if there's nothing dangerous happening

"Is there's something wrong Niko?Do you need anything?" Natsuko asks. I blush a crimson red. What!? It sounds almost perverted to me. I'm not thinking, and I blush even harder.

"Why are you blushing so much?" She asks. She ponders on it for a second, then her 'aha' moment comes. She whispers it to Yuki, and they both fall onto the ground laughing.

"Ahem, where's my hello? Don't leave me hanging!" Kaiko said matter of factly.

" That's right, we can't forget you!" Natsuko walks right up to him and messes his hair up, all to annoy him.

" THAT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO DO! " He yells. Yuki gives the ' I don't care ' stare right at him and they both take a seat on the brown park bench.

We sit there in silence, until an NPC shows up with two big boxes. He sets them down.

"Here is your order ma'am, I hope you like them!" He said.

"Thank you, these will be perfect!" Yuki exclaimed and handed him money. He thanked her and walked away.

"What are these?" I asked, curious. I opened one box and found a black with a few decorations. Red was streaked all over the guitar and on one side, there was some red font. I didnt get to read it though. Natsuko pulls it out and tries playing Alchemy . "Aren't you suppose to play English songs?" I blurt out.

"That's not what I'm worried about now.. What I am worried about is Yuki probably using the wrong set of money," Her voice gets event more dark than it usually is. Now it's Yuki's turn to turn red.

Yuki sighs," I-," She was interrupted by a loud bomb explosion , throwing smoke and debris up into the air.

"So... Should we get everyone out?" Kaiko asked, not sure to run or go inside where suicide waited, even if we could regenerate.

I frown," No time for jokes , we have to get out parents and friend out!"

 _A/N_

 _Sorry for not updating in a long time, it's just.. School, Homework, And my weekends are taking up my time to write. I will try to update more, but sprung break is coming up for me! I can write a lot then! Well, thank you for reading and have an awesome day_

 _QOTD-What did the song Unravel mean? Tell me in comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki POV

"You have to believe me! We saw one with our own eyes!" I yelled. I know they can hear me, but they are treating me like a child right now.

"If there was a bombing, your mother and I would probably know," Dad assured me.

"Hinata, do you have no faith in our child? I heard a huge 'boom!' and let me tell you, it couldn't have been a firework, because fireworks aren't very loud!" Mom yelled. To my surprise, Dad decided to listen. And they didn't have to wrestle. That was a rare occurrence. I heard when they were here before, my mom and dad, Yui and Hinata, they would always fight like that.

"And that's exactly why you should get out,"Lucy stood right behind us. Weird, but it happens all the time. Th has some of the weirdest members, and Lucy and Naoi are two of them.

"Were you spying on us again?" I ask coolly. I may sound calm, but Lucy is someone I kill in my head 1000 times. No. Even more.

"Yes. All I want to do is to help my senpai out, and she certainly doesn't need your help," Lucy said. Lucy is Naoi's adopted daughter. She is a lot like her father, but is very athletic, and she is great at pissing me off. It doesn't matter how much she pisses off other people, cause she pisses me off the most.

OK, that's it. I'm done with this shit. I just push my parents out the exit.

* * *

"So is everyone out?" I ask. I'm always cautious. I never want anyone to get hurt, but I am one of the toughest, its weird but I go along with it. I like reading and music. A lot.

"Yeah, but isn't Anteku still in there?" Levi asks. Levi is Fujimaik and Shiina's son, and Anteku is Natsuko's cat. Levi is real weird. Weirder than anyone else here. He never smiles, loves when its clean, and can't stand annoying people. I only agree with the last part.

"The little buddy can handle it, remember the fire, she was the first one out!" Natsuko said. She has a lot of faith in that cat, and she sure loves coffee. that's why she named her cat Anteku, because the color of the cat is like coffee. Anteku is one weird cat. He is like a ninja in disguise. He can get into the most dangerous situation, and make it our alive. He is a ninja, but Natsuko explains it as," Pure Luck. "

"So.. When exactly will the school regenerate? " Shi Shi asked. Shi Shi is Levi's little sister. She loves anime, it's part of her life, but she manages to be normal when she knows people don't want her talking about anime, which makes her the most understanding, as she ends all of our skirmishes

"Probably in a day, but in the meanwhile, let's do something," Natsuko suggested. This is Kanade and Yuzuru's secons oldest is the kindest and is really tough when she wants to be. Random fact, she's the fastest out of all of us, which is surprising, but I understand it. She does not like anything that moves you around that is fueled on gas, like cars or buses, if you catch my drift.

"Like what?" Kagami asked. Kagami is Natsuko's arch nemesis, and daughter to Ooyama. It's a huge miracle of life that they manage to hang out. Kagami is nice but when Natsuko and Kagami get into a fight, you want to get out of the building before they get mental.

"BASEBALL!" Kaiko yelled. He was just like Dad. I didn't know two twins could be so different. Kaiko is our nerd. He got the best grades out of all of us, as he always got A's on test. He is obsessed with baseball , and always requests to play it when we have free time, which we always agree to, but when we aren't t school, he let's his wild side out. I never got used to living with his wild side, I like his normal side.

"Kaiko, the field probably blown up . We can't play baseball," I pointed out," Plus, Natsuko is really fast, and since she is going to be on my team, we would kick your butts."

"OK, little sis, then let's play!" Kaiko said.

"Just because you born before me doesn't make you older," I gave him the face. He always trys to taunt me like that.

"Wait, don't they store all the materials to actually play the game in the schools gym?" asked Reoki. Reoki is Natsuko's older sister. She is very nice and kind and always cares for our safety, but she can get a little overprotective of Natsuko, as she threatened to kill someone after they decided to punch Natsuko, even thought Natsuko gave them a good warning. By warning, I mean thrashing. She's nothing like Yuzuru

"The good thing is our dads are all nerds, and when your dad's are all nerds out go to their super secret baseball stash where they keep all the goodies!" Niko preeched. Niko likes to think of himself as a star, but he does at weird moments, always lightening up situations. He is the funniest out if all of us, and is sarcastic a lot. Not the greatest singer, but one heck of a comedian!

"Where the fluffing hell would that be? " Kurusaki asked. Kuru, short for Kurusaki. He is the most normal person in the group, almost no flaws, and nothing really special about him, just that's he's the most normal, which makes sense as his dads Ooyama.

"Exactly, right behind the baseball field, there are heavy bats and light bats, and they keep all the good stuff there," Niko winked. He can act like an idiot sometimes, but he is pretty smart.

"Let's first choose teams," I blurted out.

"Then I get to choose first!" Kaiko exclaimed

"Uh, no you won't, remember, ladies first, and plus, no matter what you do, I'm going to win!" I replied back, smiling cheekily.

"Then let's do rock-paper-scissors on it," Kaiko said, holding a fist out, ready

"Fine, but you know I'm going to win," I sighed, imitating his fist," Rock-Paper-Scissors, shoot!" I flattened out my hand into 'paper' and Kaiko kept his hand in a fist, doing his favorite out of all the three, 'rock'.

" I won, and I choose all the girls!"I yelled enthusiastically. I had memorized his strategy for this game, he just chooses rock.

"Hey you have one more than us, someone on your team needs to be the scorekeeper or you're cheating," Kuru said, pointing at us, raising his voice slightly.

"Natsuko and I can alternate turns, it's fair, right?" Reoki asked. She smiled, knowing that she would be annoyed to the bone that Natsuko would freak out, since she is really good at running, and can run bases like a cheetah running a race, but not as fast. Reoki can deal with it, thankfully.

"I guess that's ok, so I think now's the time to go get the stuff before our parents get it first," Levi said. He beckoned everyone and we ran and grabbed at the materials we needed.

It was time to play.

* * *

 _A.N_

 _WELL THIS UPDATE TOOK FOREVER!_

 _Sorry, I promised to post everyday, but i realized that unless you a super writer with amazing skills, that is impossible, and I, for one am a bad writer. I'm not good i just got inspired by all the anime's I watched. So for a new schedule, I will try to post one time every 21 days (3 weeks) because suggested by one of y'all in the reviews, you told me to slow the story down and use something call Grammerly, which I now use as all my story editors. Thank you so much for that Thorspants, if it weren't for that, my horrible spelling would rule over this story_

 _And also I have a new story, called, " Hide Away Your Identity" Or something close to that, but it's a story on Soul Eater, one of the best anime's ever and this story and that story will eventually cross over and these characters and those characters will meet! Tell me if you think this is a bad idea or this is a good idea, I put up a poll right before I started typing the A.N so it should be on my Desktop-Laptop profile, for all of y'all who are on the mobile/app version, vote on the laptop or desktop._

 _Well, thanks for reading and from now on I'm going to do this thing where if you spot a typo from the chapter it was posted on you can point it out and get a shout-out in the next chapter, but it starts this chapter, so you can't go back and point out a mistake in the previous chapters, but if you do that I'll still fix it!_

 _Bye, and until next time!_


End file.
